


the things he'd do for oikawa

by thismighthurt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aliens, Fluff, M/M, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thismighthurt/pseuds/thismighthurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi finds his new neighbors a little odd and dammit he's thinking about Oikawa again?</p>
<p>An Iwaoi drabble, #aliens</p>
            </blockquote>





	the things he'd do for oikawa

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo. I've been very deep in Haikyuu!! hell for a while now, but this is my first fic for the fandom. (Read: the first fic I've completed, stopped obsessing over, crying over, dying over) Hope you all enjoy this!

Iwaizumi first noticed how weird his new neighbors actually were when he was out watering the garden on Sunday. The couple spun in slow circles on their own front lawn, arms spread-eagled and faces raised to the sky.

Had they always been like that? Iwaizumi just couldn’t help wondering, scowling. The fern he’d fixed the hose on drowned slowly and painfully, no doubt, until Mr. Yamamoto snapped his head forward and caught sight of a bewildered young man still spraying an overflowing plant box.

Mr. Yamamoto halted his still spinning wife. He held up a hand in greeting and grimaced. “Good afternoon, neighbor!”

Iwaizumi gave a small bow in return. “Good afternoon,” he said, before turning right around and drowning some other plants.

As had been happening more and more recently, Oikawa came to his mind, unbidden. He knew what Oikawa would say in this situation, but chose to ignore it _because really_ , Oikawa was probably just as weird as those two.

 

* * *

 

Iwaizumi elevated his new neighbors to the status of _hella weird_ about two days after that when he found Mrs. Yamamoto backed up against the tree in front of their house while the neighborhood stray wagged its tail at her. That, in itself, would have been okay—but Mrs. Yamamoto had what looked like a body bag propped up against the tree as well.

“Ah! Young Iwaizumi, p-please tell it to leave,” she stuttered, distressed.

Iwaizumi regarded the dog gently. “There’s food at the Mayuzumis’, I think,” he told it.

With a good-natured bark then, the dog trotted off. Mrs. Yamamoto stared after it, eyes round and wide.

“It’s amazing how some animals understand us, no?” she said, and tipped over the body bag. It landed with a resounding, disturbingly organic thud on their lawn. She grabbed its edges and began pulling it towards their porch. “Thank you for helping, Iwaizumi-san!”

And as soon as she shut the front door, Iwaizumi’s hands flew over the screen of his cellphone until the message to Oikawa read: “I think my neighbor killed her husband”. Then he realized that this was stupid and why the hell was he texting stupid Oikawa about things like this anyway, when Oikawa would probably be just an annoying, freaked-out mess if someone were actually in that body bag.

 

* * *

 

Things came to a head when Iwaizumi shot up in bed one night to find both Yamamotos bearing down on him.

“Fuck!” he gasped, before throwing a right hook for all he was worth. It collided with Mrs. Yamamoto’s jaw with a satisfying crack.

But Yamamoto didn’t so much as flinch. She didn’t even look angry, or offended. Instead she held up both her palms in a gesture of placation while her husband fiddled with his watch behind her.

“Jesus _fucking_ —“

Mr. Yamamoto’s watch shot blue light into the air—blue light that slowly spread out into a hologram. It was the likeness of the solar system, Iwaizumi realized, before the image zoomed out to the Milky Way, and then beyond that, and even farther beyond that, until Yamamoto was pointing desperately to a speck of a speck in between giant swirls and nebulas.

“Please, we need your help. We’re not _from_ here.”

Iwaizumi gaped. Then, at three in the morning, with his weird-as-hell interstellar neighbors in his _bedroom_ , he thought of Oikawa.

“If… If I can help you, will you do something for me in return?”

 

* * *

 

Iwaizumi didn’t expect to be woken up at three in the morning again so soon.

“Iwa-chan! Iwa-chaaan!” Oikawa’s voice on the other end of the line was high and breathless.

“Why the _fuck_ are you calling me in the middle of the night?”

“Iwa-chan, they’re real, aliens are real,” Oikawa spoke fast and urgent now. “Two of them were just here, Iwa-chan, they gave me a badge and it glows and they flew up into their spaceship to get back to their planet.”

Iwaizumi let his own breathing slow, listening to Oikawa’s quick and shallow excited hiccups.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa gulped. Wait, was he _crying_? “They said I could be their point person here on Earth. Aliens are real and I’m their envoy. They said I could be their envoy.”

Iwaizumi had to bite his own pillow to stifle the laughter building up in his chest. Oikawa was actually crying.

“The aliens—“

“Go to sleep, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi said, trying to put as much venom in it as possible despite the grin spread on his face. The Yamamotos had kept their end of the bargain after all.

“Iwa-chan, no, listen to--!”

“No. You can tell me about it in the morning,” Iwaizumi added as an afterthought, because really, if he didn’t acknowledge (even the slightest) how much he actually loved this loser every now and again, he’d end up crazier than everyone else in the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to think that while Oikawa is their envoy, Iwaizumi has made himself an interstellar ranger and alien relations expert by helping his alien neighbor freaks.
> 
> Also I'm thismiiighthurt on Tumblr if you wanna say anything or yell about cartoons and comics with me


End file.
